


Torment

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sanosuke knows how to keep Saitou writhing for hours.





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dick or Treat. The Pokemon move “Torment” was used as inspiration!   
> **Warnings:** Mild Dominant/submissive undertones

“Oh, _oh_ , Sanosuke!” Saitou thrashed, his back arching, gasping in desperation. It was so hard, so difficult to not fist that short, thick hair, to not grab on and push that hot mouth onto him further.

But, he knew that if he grabbed on, it would be over and his torment would begin anew; Sanosuke knew how to torture him, how to tease, how to make him writhe and beg and plead for _more_.

And Saitou let him do it, his fingers aching as he curled them into an even tighter fist, the other hand at his knee, twisting into his kimono. The delicate stitches were sure to snap, from the force he exerted onto his poor kimono.

Everything was a strain, everything was a struggle as he fought to control himself. His breathing was coming in harder, his body strung tight, like a bow and he only needed _release_. Those fingers, those noises Sanosuke made, that wicked, wicked mouth and—

His gasp echoed in their dark room, the candle flickering and Saitou strained, his head back, neck exposed. Rasping, gasping noises pulled from his chest, his throat raw as he tried to swallow all of it away, but it was useless, he was powerless against this young man. Cocky arrogant, and _so_ good.

He whimpered, wanting more, wanting cock. To be filled, pushed into and held down and had for hours. Sanosuke's thick cock stretching him, pushing him to the brink of pleasure over and over again, only to keep him right on the edge for as long as possible. Sanosuke whispering obscenities to him, mouthing over his throat, a threat of teeth. Saitou bit into his bottom lip, eyes shut so tight as he fought off a wave of climax.

That wicked mouth was wrapped around his cock, teasing him, moving up languidly, only to swallow him back down with agonizing slowness and he had to fight his body to stay perfectly still, just as he had been told to do. He wasn’t allowed to let his hips buck, he wasn’t allowed to grab onto Sanosuke’s hair and push him down, holding him against his groin as he ground into the warm, undulating heat of Sanosuke’s throat and mouth.

_Oh_ , the noises that Sanosuke would make, though, if he were to do such a thing…

Saitou cried out, biting down on his fist, thrashing his head back and forth as he fought to keep his hips still. His thighs were burning, and it was so tight, tight, tight, and… Saitou tried to reach out, but he looked down, brown eyes that had been closed, so focused he had been on sucking, opened, Sanosuke giving him a warning look and Saitou could only grasp out at the nothingness, begging with gasps and groans for more, to have his torment ended, to have his release and be allowed the wash of pleasure as he spilled.

But, Sanosuke was better than that. He could keep Saitou in this torment for hours. Maybe it already had been hours. Saitou felt tears at the corners of his eyes, his whole body hot, his face feeling red and he just wanted _more_. He wanted all of it, completion, satisfaction, bliss.

And yet, he continued to allow the cocky young man between his legs, sucking on his cock with agonizing leisure. Saitou kept himself still, he cried out and arched, wishing for _just_ a little more, but never being given it, and unwilling to take it for himself, for fear of all of it ending.

Saitou gasped, he sighed, and he groaned.

It was so frustrating, to have his body played with so easily, and yet, he craved it. He craved this torment and this exquisite pain that he could escape from, so easily but…

Saitou gave away his control to Sanosuke, freely.

“S-Sanosuke!” Saitou gasped out, thrashing as his back arched in sweet agony, allowing the torment to continue, for as long as it would take for Sanosuke to be satisfied that he had suffered enough.


End file.
